Ashleigh Maitland
Ashleigh Kayla Maitland is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the eldest daughter and second child of Asher and Ryann Maitland. She will possess the abilities of Ingrain, Residual Ability Perception, Gyrokinesis and Mesmerization. Appearance Ashleigh will have blonde hair inherited from her mother, and blue eyes inherited from her paternal family. She will be slight in build and will be just below average height when she is fully grown. Her hair will naturally be straight, but as an adult she will usually curl it. Abilities Ashleigh's first ability will be Ingrain. Using this ability, she will be able to bond herself to the ground in order to improve her footing and become less mobile. It wouldn't be impossible for someone or something to move her then, not by far, but doing so would be more difficult and would need more energy and force. Also, once bonded, she could absorb nutrients from the earth. She could use these to heal oneself, and the ability could also be used offensively, since it weakens the soil's structure and can kill plants. However, the ability can only be used when standing upon natural soil. It is particularly ineffective when on synthetic footing. on a bullet]]Her second ability will be Residual Ability Perception. Ashleigh will be able to sense the residues of other abilities. She will be able to sense any ability which has been used recently in a place or on a person or object. She will be able to easily identify the ability, and will also be able to understand how it works, how it is used and what effect it has had. Her third ability will be Gyrokinesis. This ability could be used to decrease gravity, making objects and people lighter, or levitating them or using it to achieve flight. It could also be used to increase gravity and thus make something or someone heavier, or to completely crush if the gravity is increased enough. She could combine it with her ingrain to further strengthen her bond to the earth. Her fourth ability will be Mesmerization. Ashleigh will be capable of inducing a state of stupefaction in others. She will normally do this by producing dazzling coloured sparkles from her hands, which will draw in a person's vision, entrance them and prevent them from thinking of anything else. She will also be able to produce a musical sound which will have a similar effect. She could use the ability to distract people, stop them from focusing or thinking or reacting to her actions. Family & Relationships *Mother - Ryann Maitland *Father - Asher Maitland *Older brother - Taylor Maitland *Younger sisters - Rachelle and Anna Maitland *Younger brother - Gareth Maitland History & Future Etymology Ashleigh is an English name meaning "ash wood". Although sounding similar to her father's name, they do not share a meaning or origin. Her middle name, Kayla, can be derived from Michaela, meaning "who is like God?", or from Kayley meaning "descendant of Caollaidhe". Her surname, Maitland, is both English and Scottish. It can either mean "bad disposition", "high and mighty" or "from Mautalaunt". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters